The rapid development of pre-clinical studies on alcohol abuse and alcoholism across many diverse disciplines presents an ever increasing training problem. Because of this multi-disciplinary data base, knowledge from molecular biology, biochemistry, neuroscience and behavior are required for appropriate synthesis and future study design. The proposed training program provides both the pre- and postdoctoral students with exposure to all facets of basic science alcohol research by a group of well-funded, committed alcohol researchers. The training faculty consists of 11 full-time members of either the Department of Biochemistry or the Department of Physiology and Pharmacology at Wake Forest University School of Medicine. Most of these members are also faculty of the interdisciplinary Neuroscience Program. The graduate trainees will have a choice between these three graduate programs. Trainee recruitment will be extensive and include an active attempt to involve minority students in the program. Given the faculty, resources and the multi-disciplinary nature of the training opportunity, be believe that each trainee will be able to continue a career in alcohol specific research following their tenure in the program. It is the primary goal of the program to assure that each trainee becomes able to understand the complex nature of alcohol's actions, with an appreciation for analysis from the molecular to the behavioral level.